


Go Sit In The Corner And Play With Yourself!

by Vertigo_Lovemail



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertigo_Lovemail/pseuds/Vertigo_Lovemail
Summary: || THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 3 OF DANGANRONPA V3: KILLING HARMONY ||On a whim, Miu jokingly tells Kokichi to sit in and corner and play with himself. Little does she know, Kokichi is willing to do anything to reveal the culprit. The only issue is that the entire cast is left traumatized.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Go Sit In The Corner And Play With Yourself!

The atmosphere of the trial hall was far too comforting for what was ahead of them. Upon two of the podiums within the circle, Tenko’s and Angie’s faces were crossed out with a paint-like substance that seemed far too close to blood for comfort. It was hard to believe that just a few minutes ago, they were all on their knees trying to examine the bodies of their now deceased friends. Though, despite the tension hanging heavy in the air, the sight of sunlight glistening through the mosaic walls brought them some kind of reassuring comfort.

“Then how on earth did Angie get locked in the room in the first place?!” Kaito’s voice boomed across the trial hall, lots of commotion from various voices followed. Shuichi had zoned out without realizing it. They hadn’t even made it past the mystery of Angie’s death, so how on earth were they going to make it through Tenko’s? Sighing and shaking his head, he tried to revert back to thinking what Kaede would do. She had been the only one who could bring them all together, so no doubt she would be able to solve this trial in a heartbeat.

“Awh, what’s wrong? Is Mr. Ultimate Detective stumped?” Shuichi snapped himself out of wistful thinking, turning his attention to the short young man across the room. His remark hadn’t been heard by anyone else in the room amongst the chatter, but Shuichi heard it loud and clear. With his tongue stuck out and one finger pulling his eye, Kokichi Ouma had the look of someone who was meant to cause trouble.

Kokichi noticed Shuichi shift his attention onto him, winking slyly. He leaned back onto his heels and threw his arms behind his back as if this was some kind of Sunday stroll through the park. Though, this was far from that. To some, this trial could mean life or death. There was something about Kokichi that Shuichi constantly failed to understand about him. Even when met at Hells’ gates, he still wore a cheeky smile. He couldn’t quite decide if he should be angered by that, or envious of it.

Shaking off Kokichi’s attempt to torment him, Shuichi gripped the edge of the podium, trying to pick up on what everyone else was saying. The attention of the room had been entirely shifted onto Miu, who was still trying to piece together this twisted mystery. Carelessly tossing her hands in the air, she slammed her first down onto the polished surface of the podium. The impact echoed throughout the trial hall like a judge slamming a mallet down in a courtroom. “How come we aren’t bothering to accuse the little failed abortion over there?” Miu quicklywas able to make the room fall silent with a single stentorian bark. 

All at once, everyone’s gaze landed on Kokichi. If Shuichi had been in that position, he would cower at the sight of all the eyes upon him, but Kokichi didn’t even bat an eye. “Me??” His voice trembled in a singsonging way. After all of Kokichi's past actions, you could obviously tell that it wasn’t sincere. “What on earth would make you think that it’s me who’s the culprit?” He quickly fell into a pout, clenching his hands together and pulling them close to his chest. His eyes were glistening as if he was about to start pouring out crocodile tears.

“We aren’t saying you did it, but you could have most certainly assisted in it.” Maki’s toneless voice cut into the argument as she crossed her arms.  
Miu laughed joyously as it appeared that her and Maki were on the same page. She pointed an accusatory finger at Kokichi, letting out a cackling laugh similar to those of a witch. “Out of everyone in this room, twink over there is the only one who is capable of picking a lock! The little lying shit could have locked the room after the killer left and then slipped out through a vent!”

Kiibo tried to cut in, stating the previously established fact that there were no vents found in the room. Though, his voice was cut out by a loud wail from Kokichi across the room. “I would never use my lock picking skills to assist in a murder!” he yelled, sounding almost offended by Miu’s claim. “I only use my skills for sneaking into your rooms at night, nishishi~!”

If Tenko were there, Shuichi could already imagine hearing her shriek at Kokichi for his vulgar remark. “You’re not only a degenerate male, but you’re also a pervert!” Though Shuichi knew it was probably just another one of Kokichi’s white lies, there was a thought that hung in the back of his mind that maybe he wasn’t lying. The thought of it made him shiver slightly, but he pushed through and focused on the discussion.

“You and your fucking lies!” Miu jeered, leaning against the podium. If there wasn't a good few yards and a group of students beyond her, she probably would have ripped Kokichi into shreds by now. “Why don’t you just sit in the corner and play with yourself, you little perv!” Miu scoffed and she went to go on and continue the discussion, hoping that Kokichi was finally out of the way. It was painfully obvious that Miu’s remark was just something to jeer Kokichi with, but it took everyone by surprise when Kokichi singsong voice broke through the discussion.

“O-kay!” 

Kokichi pulled up his shirt and then began fidgeting with the black belt buckle that would have normally been hidden underneath his shirt. After a moment, the metal buckle clattered against the linoleum tile of the trial hall floor. A gasp of horror spread beyond everyone. Maki looked away, Shuichi catching a look of secondhand embarrassment flash on her face. Gonta quickly brought his hands up in front of his face, shaking his head in a flustered mess. Reactions varied beyond everyone in the courtroom, but one thing stayed the same--no one wanted to be there at that very moment.

“Hey!!” Kokichi groaned, his pants now down to his ankles. “I haven’t even started yet!”

“K-Kokichi,” Tsumugi stuttered, finally speaking after being silent the entire trial. “I don’t think this is necessary.”

“Anything is necessary! This is a game of life or death, Miss Shirogane! If I have to jack off in the means of avenging our dead friends, I will do it.”

Whether Kokichi meant to be insulting or sincere by that, it didn’t matter to Shuichi. Right from the start, he tried to fix his gaze onto something else--as long as it was anything but Kokichi. The room had collectively fallen silent once more, nothing but snickering coming from Kokichi and Monokuma on the other side of the room. Yes, no matter how messed up it seemed, Monokuma hadn’t objected to Kokichi profoundly crude actions. “Well, Miu? The clock is ticking! Are you just going to let the clock run out by letting a little fapping distract you, or are you going to get off your ass and get to work?”

Miu let out some grotesque wail, a big contradiction from her previous brashness. The facade crumbled as she trembled and became a stuttering mess. “How am I supposed to focus when a slut like you is-”

“We need to get to work,” Shuichi cut in, his hands planted firmly on the podium. Directly in front of him, he could see Koichi staring back at him, smirking cheekily. With his pants at his ankles, it revealed his grossly pale, thin legs. His boxers were an obnoxious eyesore, for they were a huge contrast from the pale white legs of his. With a white band and neon yellow and orange alternating stripes, it was hard to keep your eyes off of him. “This is all just supposed to be a distraction,” Shuichi muttered to himself, too quiet for anyone surrounding him to hear. “This is all just a ploy to distract us from our work, no matter what Kokichi says. He hardly cared about either of them anyway.” 

“Go on, detective,” Kokichi shot at him, fingertips trailing over at the obvious bulge beneath his boxers. 

Shuichi’s faces flushed, making him want to look away at the mention of his ultimate title. The last thing he wanted to hear was Kokichi moan his name as he touched himself in front of the whole class. He tried his hardest to think of something, but between Kokichi’s fixed gaze on him and the tension that began arising in his pants, it was certainly a difficult situation. 

With a shaky breath, Shuichi pushed his legs together and hoped that the podium would block any sight of the bulge growing between his legs. Definitely not his proudest erection, but hopefully not his last either. After all, he only had one chance to get this culprit correct. Readjusting his posture, Shuichi tried speaking again.

“I think we can infer that with Kokichi’s recent behavior and the lack of vents in the locked room, it is impossible that Kokichi could have helped the culprit in any way.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kokichi snickered as he snapped the waistband of his boxers against his skin. Between the poles of the podium, he could see Kokichi steadily tracking his fingers along the bulge with his other hand. Shuichi rolled his eyes at this, trying to move on from it. 

“We’re putting a lot of focus into Angie’s death right now. How about instead of looking so much into Angie’s for now, we move onto Tenko’s?”

Everyone seemed to be in a mutual agreement of what Shuichi said, all shrugging absentmindedly. None of the past two trials had consisted of two victims, so it was understandable for everyone to be at all loss. Everyone was ready to move on--everyone but Himiko. “But what about Angie?!” Himiko objected, her voice rising. It was rather shocking to hear such a loud voice come out of a small girl, especially since she never spoke louder than a whisper. 

“We aren’t going to forget about Angie,” Kiibo answered for Shuichi. “In order to focus on the trial, we must not focus on the smaller details, alright?”

“Small?!” Himiko countered back. “You think Angie’s death is small??”

“Well, I certainly know something that’s small,” Miu added.

Shuichi was left rather puzzled by what seemed like a meaningless remark at the time, but what was in front of him held all the answers. No longer sheltered by the questionable choice of boxers, Kokichi was now exposed for the entire class to see. It was obvious that the entire class mutually agreed to ignore it, but Kokichi’s intensifying stare into Shuichi’s direction prevented that.

For a so-called golden girl genius, Miu was incorrect for once. Small was definitely not one of the first words that came to mind when describing Kokichi’s member-- Shuichi knew that for a fact. A day before the murders, Shuichi had been sitting in front of Kokichi, bandaging up his finger after he accidentally nicked it during a foolish game. The name of the game had left his mind at the moment, but watching him plunge the knife between his fingers was absolutely nerveshotting. With Kokichi’s hand in his, Shuichi got a good idea of how tiny the boy’s hands were. Hand resting on his member, Shuichi knew for sure that Kokichi was anything but small.

The debate continued on around them, and the entire time Kokichi never took his eyes off Shuichi once. Pulling at the collar of his detective outfit, Shuichi grew more and more flustered as he was unwillingly brought into this situation. Unlike the rest of his pale complexion, Kokichi’s member was a little darker. Just above it, there was a patch of neatly shaven hair. He probably used one of those cheap and lousy razors that had been given to them at the start of it all. Their rooms were made up all nice, the bathroom stocked with all sorts of toiletries supplied by the one and only Hope’s Peak Academy.

By looking closely, Shuchi could see the boy’s small body tremble. Though, he was unable to tell if it was from him snickering to himself, or if it was trembling from the overwhelming pleasure as he slowly felt his way up and down up his now hardening dick. They have just barely scuffed the surface of this case, leading Shuichi to begin wondering how long Kokichi would be able to keep this up for…

“So, it has been stated that Korekiyo, Shuichi, Himiko, and Kokichi were the ones at the site of Tenko’s murder, correct?” Maki asked, her hand raised next to her face as she tried to shield the horrid sight going on next to her. Gonta nodded in agreement to the statement, now unphased at Kokichi’s antics. “If those four were in the room with her, then that means one of them is the culprit!” Miu cut in again, making claims with little to no evidence backing her. 

Kaito shot a look at her, throwing his hands in the air out of annoyance--his coat flopping off his shoulder in the process. “How on earth would someone from outside the room be able to murder Tenko? That’s impossible!” 

“No, it was definitely someone in the room who must have done it,” Shuichi answered.

“Well, you were in the room!” Miu pointed out, “You saw it with your own eyes then, didn’t you! Go on, tell us who did it!” 

Beyond the repeating voices of the fellow classmates, a steady slapping was heard. No doubt, everyone knew what it was, but was too embarrassed to point it out. Everytime Shuichi tried to avoid Kokichi’s gaze, it seemed like he was just put back in the same position again. Still fixated on Shuichi, Kokichi’s face had noticeably grown redder than Shuichi noticed before. His one hand was busy doing the work, while a spread out hand was over his mouth. Between his fingers, Shuichi saw the same smirk planted on his face. “Come on, Shumai! Why weren’t you able to see killed Tenko!” His voice trembled and faded into a moan as he shouted across the circle of podiums.

Quickly trying to shut down Kokichi, Shuichi could hear Maki mutter a cold, “do you want to die?” but to no avail, it wasn’t enough to stop Kokichi. The sound of his hand hitting his shaft dominated over the sound of everyone else talking. Leaned over against the edge of the podium, Shuichi noticed a glistening trail of precum begin to drip down his cock. Not only that, but his chest was noticeably heaving from the excitement.

“Ah, you see,” Shuichi chuckled nervously not only from being put on the spotlight, but also from the sound of slapping ringing in his ears. “I wasn’t able to see how Tenko died because all the candles had been blown-”

Shuichi’s voice hitched, stopping mid sentence due to the sight in front of him. Just like the beginning of it all, everyone respectively turned away. Amongst them, a gag or two was probably heard. A climatic moan, loud enough for people down the hall to hear, rang throughout the trial hall. Erupting from Kokichi’s cock, a white, thick stream shot through the bars of the podium, splatting onto the tile floor. A few streams followed, but none were any way near as powerful as the first one was. Cock still in hand, Kokichi’s breaths were deep and stifling. There was a barely noticeable shake in his leg as he calmed down from orgasm. The entire time, the smirk never left his face.

A few of the others turned back to see the aftermath in front of them. Some were happy enough not looking at the sight, for what they heard told plenty of a story. One of the few people who actually turned back to see the scene was Miu. For someone who normally runs their mouth quite a bit, even she was left speechless. “Holy shit,” was all she could muster out before breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter. It would have been better if someone else was laughing along with her, but there wasn’t. Maki, who looked like she was about to put a blade through Kokichi’s stomach, didn’t even say a word.

Other than the overwhelming laughter, the silence was broken by Monokuma suddenly hopping off his throne. “Hey! Hey! Hey!!” he repeated, a hint of anger in his voice. “We can’t keep a trial going like this! I know I’m all for despair, but that’s just disgusting! Indecent!” His tiny, stuffed arms flailed about, usering everyone away from his podiums. Probably one of the only orders that they’d follow from Monokuma, not a single soul protested against it. In a half assed single file line, everyone filed out of the courtroom while it was presumed Monokuma was going to get some sort of crew together to clean up Ouma’s mess.

Speaking of Ouma, Shuichi had subconsciously done a headcount of everyone leaving the room, but he was nowhere to be found. With a quick glance behind him, his answer was solved. Still at the podium, Ouma stood, fidgeting with the clasp of his belt buckle one more. Monokuma was at his ankles, kicking him pathetically. You couldn’t hear it over the commotion of everyone leaving, but no doubt Kokichi was getting a lecture of some kind. Just as Shuichi was about to look away, his gaze was met by Kokichi, and then an innocent wave. Everything he had just witnessed was everything but innocent, but Kokichi was unphased by it. If there had to be an oddball amongst all of them, no doubt that candidate would be Kokichi.

The doors of the elevator closed behind them automatically. Since the courtroom was the only room down there, there was no hallway for them to stay in until the mess was cleaned up--leaving the elevator as the only option. As soon as the door slammed, a red blinking light began flashing above it where the words ‘CAUTION’ flashed on a digital monitor. 

Just when he thought it was over, Shuichi felt an elbow in his side. Not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to make him jump as he was pulled out of his own thoughts. “Y-Yes?” Shuichi stuttered as he was met with the eyes of Kaito.

“Hey there, sidekick!” Kaito’s familiar voice was somewhat reassuring to Shuichi, making him feel calmer after the sight he just witnessed. “Just as my sidekick and all, I figured that I should let you know…” Suddenly, Kaito leaned closer to Shuichi, cupping his hand around his ear. 

What Shuichi heard Kaito whisper into his ear made him yelp out of embarrassment, quickly grabbing his crotch. Shuichi hadn’t even heard what Kaito entirely said, but the word ‘excited,’ immediately signified what Kaito was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to danny and tony. i love you stupid mother fuckers (/p) and thank you for putting up with me while i wrote this monstrosity. i am incredibly sex repulsed and how i even convinced myself to write this i dont know how.  
> context: i made a joke about the scene from v3 where miu tells kokichi to go sit in the corner and play with himself. we made a bet to see who could write it faster. i spent at least 3 hours on this. i did not win. writing is hard.


End file.
